Une comptesse en enfer
by nom de code - colombe
Summary: Imaginez une seconde ciel en fille. Imaginez une seconde un Sebastian relax. Imaginez le contraire de se que vous imaginez. Et bien vous êtes perdus. (Alexandre et Margot sont à moi, seul tout ce qui est à Yana Toboso est à Yana Toboso...


La lumière du jour apparue au travers des rideaux de soie bleu, baignant la chambre d'une lumière douce et reflétant parfaitement la belle journée d'été ensoleillée qui commençait à s'installer. Un rayon alla se perdre sur le visage de la jeune personne dormant dans le lit lui arrachant une protestation, elle pris l'oreiller de plumes d'une qualité exceptionnelle pour en couvir ses yeux. La méthode se révéla efficace mais inconfortable, la jeune fille étant obligée de l'enlever pour pouvoir respirer environ toute les dix secondes. Elle grogna encore d'une façon très peu féminine et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, mais la méthode se révélant aussi inefficace que l'autre elle laissa tomber et dessida de se lever. Elle ecarta avec une certaine difficultée la lourde couverture mais se rendit bien vite compte de son utilité lorsque qu'un courant d'air froid vint la faire frissonner. Une fois assise elle mit rapidement ses chaussons blanc, en tissu et dentelle, ne la protégeant malheureusement pas assez du froid et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage gelé malgré la chaleur matinale. Au même moment, les trois petits coups habituels furent asséne a la porte et la forcerent a ouvrir la bouche.

-Mademoiselle? Vous êtes déjà debout?

Sans attendre de réponse, il posa le nécessaire du petit déjeuner sur le plateau en argent et versa d'un geste expert le thé dans une tasse. Il déposa quelques gâteaux fins dans une assiette et une corbeille de fruit sur la table.

Voyant le présent, la jeune comptesse lança un regard étonné à son majordome qui se contenta de répliquer:

-Alois tranci souhaite vous revoir depuis le bal.

Entendant la réponse, elle eu l'expression lasse de quelqu'un qui s'ennui depuis longtemps et que plus rien n'amuse ou ne distrait. Elle pris sa tasse à deux main, tel qu'elle pouvait se le permettre avec son majordome où en privé et trempa dedant deux gâteaux à la fois qu'elle avala en une bouchée sous les moqueries silencieuses de son serviteur. La jeune fille se comportait en enfant et c'était bien là les seuls moment où elle semblait intéressée, mais bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas la laisser a table avec buffet à volonté durant toute une journée.

«-Alexandre?

-Oui mademoiselle?

-Y à t'il quelque chose d'un temps soit peu exaltant au courrier, je te préviens que si je trouve une seule lettre d'Alois je te tue!»

Il je trois lettre dans une poubelle près du bureau et donna le reste a sa jeune maitresse. Elle lança incrédule :

«-Trois lettres en une journée, alors que j'en vais déjà recue deux hier! Dois-je appeler ça du harcèlement?»

Cette fois le majordome ne cacha pas son amusement ce qui enerva la jeune fille. Elle lui lanca un regard noir avant d'observer attentivement son courrier: factures, facture...tout cela elle s'en moquait. Une enveloppe noire attira son attention, elle l'ouvrit, arrachant presque l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre d'invitation singulière...une lettre d'invitation: au seau des Phantomhive.

Étonnée, elle retourna l'enveloppe (du moins ce qu'il en restait), son nom était bien figé sur le papier tels des oiseaux en cage pour empêcher leur évasion: Margot Catseria.

Alexandre se pris donc à rever, en voyant le sourire de sa jeune maitresse.

Cela avait dut se passé durant le rude hivert Londonien, celui qui vous laissez les lèvres bleux et les yeux mouillés par le vent. Il marchait, insensible au froid et au gele les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, il scruta chaque recoin une moue énervée sur le visage. C'est là qu'il l'avait entendue, elle et sa voix mélodieuse qui pourtant hurlait de désespoir, alors il accouru, les yeux cramoisis et les crocs apparents. Elle était là, chatin, au yeux noisettes, et tachee de pars et autres du même cramoisis que les yeux du démon. Alors il la sortie de sa cage, tel un rosignol malade et il la pris dans ses bras où elle s'endormi pour l'emmener loin des bas fond et autres marchés noirs londoniens. Il retrouva sans grande difficulté le château de sa victime et vut étonné mais rassuré de voir que la famille avait disparue il ammena donc l'enfant dans sa chambre la

laissant dormir.

Le lendemain, fatiguée, la jeune fille ne s'eveilla pas avant midi et recu l'homme habillé en majordome sans protestation, alors il lui expliqua les termes du contrat et lui demanda de fixer un souhait et pour finir de celler le pacte. Elle lui pris la main et lui chuchota d'une manière qu'on aurait pu juger diabolique mais qui résultait juste de son traumatisme son desir de vengeance. Le démon cella le pacte dans sa main qu'elle laisse désormais gantée, peu importe la chaleur ambiante. Quelques jours après, deux agents de scotland yard virent annoncer à Margot le décès de ses parents, elle n'eu aucune réaction, troublant les police man qui s'en allèrent sans un mot. Ces souvenir des deux ans passés à ses côtés s'entassaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve de solution à l'énigme de son enlèvement. Et peu à peu, l'enervement fit place à la déprime dont la comptesse souffrait depuis des mois. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu peur lorsque un beau matin elle refusa catégoriquement de se lever, de mager ou meme de se laver convenablement. Mais le temps passa et Margot fit des effort, désormais elle se levait et acceptait avec plaisir chaque plat, plus spécifiquement chaque douceurs qu'Alexandre lui présentait. Malgré ça, se fut bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sourire...

Ce fut elle qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

«-Si j'ai passé un contrat avec toi c'est pour accomplir ma vengeance pas pour t'observer rêvasser à on ne sais quoi pendant que mes questions restent en suspends!»

Le majordome s'excusa poliment puis se tu, écoutant la questions de sa maîtresse.

«-Tu comprend, il y aura sûrement du monde à la réception et il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie, ce serait un moyen agréable de me refaire une réputation! Et puis c'est le compte Phantomhive qui m'invite, je me doit d'accepter!»

Elle avait rencontré Ciel au bal d'Alois Tranci, celui qui avait falli se terminer en bain de sang. Elle l'avait trouver bien distrait l'air perdu et pourtant séduisant, elle avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre les murs: ce qu'elle pouvait etre idiote. Et pourtant, la jeune fille lui vola quelques danses et son nom et vice versa, ayant l'impression étrange d'avoir lier son destin. Ce fut elle qui commenna les échanges postaux, lui envoyant un simple billet , demandant des nouvelles, puis le contact se fut plus amical, et malgré la réputation "chien de garde de la reine" elle réussit à trouver de l'humanité dans ses lettres, mais peut être n'alimentait elle qu'une douce illusion. Malgré tout elle posa sa tasse et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa garde robe, elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser son majordome l'habiller où même la laver, elle était assez grande pour le faire seule! Elle le laissa cependant deboutonner sa chemise de nuit qu'elle colla contre sa poitrine de manière féminine, arrachant un soupir au serviteur.

«-Allez vous un jour me laissez vous laver...je ne vais pas vous manger...

-Hum...

-Oh désolée mademoiselle. »

Un grand sourir illumina son visage.

«-Idiot...Hi hi, les blagues font elles parties du contrat?

-peut-être...

-De toute manieres il faudra bien que ça finisse un jour ou l'autre et ce jour là...Laisse moi, je vais me laver.

-Bien.»

Il devait bien etra le seul demoa à aimer faire rire ses contractants et a ddétester les voir attristés, après tout ils allaient rester ensemble un bon bout de temps alors...autant faire bon ménage. Et puis c'est grâce à elle qui'il avait fini sa "carrière" de coureur de jupons. Il était beau et il le savait,de cours cheuveux chatins en mèches et un teint pale, des yeux bleu azur et des traits fin et amusés. Il aimait à séduire avant de passer un pacte mais là c'était différent, c'était un besoin qu'il ressentait envers elle, celui de la protéger, comme un chaton. A cette idée, un fou rire s'empara de lui...non... sa maîtresse ressemblait plus à un oiseau, la colombe. Il était le majordome d'un magnifique petit volatile.


End file.
